


Celebration (Happy Birthday Dean!!)

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is Loved, Dean Winchester's Birthday, Destiel Week (Supernatural), Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gabriel is Bad at Feelings (Supernatural), Happy Ending, M/M, Sam Winchester is Not Amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: Dean's family throws him a kickass party
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Clark Barker/Jack Kline, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Jody Mills/Mary Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Celebration (Happy Birthday Dean!!)

Dean Winchester was born on January 24th 1979, to John and Mary Winchester, his mother always loved celebrating his birthday but after her death it didn't matter much anymore

To John every one of his birthdays was just another day for him to learn something new- he was getting older, so more responsibility was pushed onto him

He'd celebrate in his own way though, in secret- he'd have his own fun just for a night and then it was back to work- maybe he'd go to a bar pick up some woman- or man have some kinky birthday sex or like he did when he was younger buy himself a pie and a candle and wish himself a happy birthday

But soon he just started to forget about it, decided it didn't matter- so that's just how it'd been the past few years, it didn't matter..

-

"It's your birthday" Cas said to Dean as they layed in bed together shirtless-, Dean's head on Cas' chest as his angel stroked his hair

"I know" Dean replied queitly "Do you want to celebrate?" Cas asked gently and Dean shrugged lightly "No, I just want to be here..with you"

"Okay"

-

"Happy birthday Dean" Sam smiled at his brother giving him a quick hug- "Don't start any of that okay?- I just want a completely normal day"

"Pish posh Dean-O" Gabriel smirked as he randomly flew in, legs on the table with a lolipop in his mouth "You can't not celebrate your birthday"

"I just want to spend the day with Cas, and not have to deal with any of your- *Gabriel*- bullshit"

Gabriel shared a look with Sam before he caved "Okay fine- whatever, go be boring with your boyfriend- I don't care"

"Morning Dean" Cas walked into the kitchen, in Dean's grey AC/DC shirt and red flannel pants that hung low on his hips- Gabriel whistled "Aww you guys are adorable" He teased when the two shared a kiss

"I still can't believe you two are together- took way too long" Sam said "Yeah well shit happens Sammy"

Gabriel huffed and checked his non existent watch "Welp I've gotta, check out- archangel things to do and all that- give my best to Jacky boy" His fingers snapped and he was gone, Sam along with him

-

"Gabriel!- what the hell!"

"Shhh you're gonna scare someone"

"What in the holy hell?" Claire gaped staring at the two who had just popped into their kitchen "Sam?- Gabriel?- is something wrong?" Mary asked setting down the plate of pancakes

"No-no not at all" Gabriel assured them "We just need your help"

They all -including Sam- frowned "With what?"

"A party"

"Gabriel Dean doesn't want to celebrate his birthday" Sam sighed, "It's Dean's birthday?" Claire asked "Why didn't he tell us?"

Sam rolled his eyes "Dean doesn't want a big thing okay?"

"Well tough" Gabriel huffed, "C'mon none of you think that he deserves it?"

After a pause Claire shrugged "Screw it I'm in" Alex did the same "Okay"

"Jody?-Mary?"

The couple shared a look and Jody nodded "..How do we do it?"

Gabriel beamed "Great!" He clapped his hands together and they were all back in the bunker, "Whoa!"

Gabriel winced "Sorry- sorry I probably should've warned you"

"You think?!"

"Okay- okay bad jump aside, let's get started!"

-

"Oh fuck Cas, baby I'm cumming" Dean groaned loudly, head hung back as he rocked back and forth on Cas' cock- steadying himself, one hand on the drivers seat neck and the other in the back window as the Impala shook on its wheels

Cas thrust his hips up for more "Oh Dean!" He grunted pulling Dean down into a kiss as he came inside Dean, their bodies slowly rocked together, riding out their orgasam

Dean raised his hips sliding off of Cas, kissing his cheek Cas snapped his fingers putting them back in their boxers as they layed in the backseat in a comfortable silence

Seconds later Cas' phone began to ring, he looked down at Dean who was now asleep, "Hey Gabriel, what is it?" He whispered into the phone

"-Wait you want me to do what?" Cas sighed "Dean does not want a party, brother"

"...Okay fine" Cas finally agreed after Gabriel's heavy persuasion "You have 30 minutes" Hung up and snapped his fingers he was clothed and in the drivers seat with Dean in the back still sleeping peacefully, he smiled at his boyfriend before he started up the car

-

Gabriel was setting the finishing touches on the multiple pies in the kitchen when Jody walked in "You almost done?"

Gabriel nodded proudly looking at his work "Yep" Jody smiled softly "Hey if you don't mind me askin', why do you want to give Dean a party anyways I thought you guys hated each other?"

Gabriel sighed "Look don't tell anybody I told you but, me and Sam we're kinda..going out and for his benifit and a little of mine I would like it if my maybe future brother in law didn't want to murder me"

Jody gasped "You and Sam?!- damn I never saw that one coming"

"Yeah well, neither did I" Gabe grinned "And besides who wouldn't want a kickass birthday party planned by yours truly?"

-

"Okay everything is almost perfect" Gabriel sighed "But somethings missing" He snapped his fingers and it went dark

"Are we dead?" Clark said after a minute, "No I believe Gabriel switched off the lights" Jack assured him

Suddenly the sound of the heavy bunker door opening filled the room and footsteps coming down the stairs

They all heard Dean groan and flip on the lights but they didn't turn on "Uh, Cas the lights aren't working"

Cas frowned in the darkness "Maybe i should try?"

"Okay.." Dean said suspiciously and using his mojo Cas flipped on the lights, a loud chorus of "Surprise!" Was heard startling Dean

He looked around the room at the faces that were staring at him- Charlie, Jody, Mary, Alex, Sam, Jack, Clark, Claire, and Gabriel

"No freakin' way" He mumbled in awe, he couldn't help but huff a smile

"Happy birthday Dean-O" Gabriel smirked "So?" He wiggled his brows and Dean sighed "..Screw it"

Surprisingly Dean had fun- he ate almost one whole pie, he drank and let Sam tell embarrassing stories from their childhood 

He turned to his boyfriend and smiled "You planned this didn't you?"

Cas shrugged "Only a little" Dean couldn't help but kiss him "God, I love you" pulling away his eyes met Gabriel "Hey gimme a second would you?" He said and walked over to the archangel

"Great party" He said and Gabriel turned his head "Oh, it wasn't all me"

Dean chuckled "-Course it wasn't," He sighed "So why'd you do it?"

Gabriel froze a little, almost like he refused to answer so Dean did it for him, he looked over to Sam who was laughing with Mary "You did it for him huh?" Dean stopped him before he could protest "I like you Gabriel- recently you've been an okay guy and if my brother likes you then that's something right?- just don't fuck it up"

Gabriel smiled inwardly at Dean's approval "I really don't plan on it"

-

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" Cas asked when the party was finally over and everyone called it a night

Dean found himself smiling "You know..actually I did" Cas frowned when Dean started to cry "What's wrong?"

Dean wiped his tears "Sorry- I just..thank you Cas, for everything" He choked and Cas hugged him "You deserve it Dean all of it"

-


End file.
